


Nights at St. Agnes

by dreampynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish is also Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pynch get better at feelings, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, sexy times in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreampynch/pseuds/dreampynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds a certain handsome dreamer on his doorstep one night. Leads to plenty of nighttime visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam was sat at his desk, head resting on his arms and eyes barely open. He had been up for hours finishing off various pieces of work and the caffeine was starting to wear off. Just as he was giving in to the tug of sleep, an almost imperceptible knock on his door dragged him back to consciousness. It was a hesitant sound, and one that definitely wouldn't have woken him had he been fully asleep.

Who the hell was bothering him at this time of night though? He slowly shuffled to the door and opened it a crack to find a dark figure facing away from him wearing a black leather jacket.

"Ronan?" Adam whispered. The boy turned around and it was indeed the one and only Ronan Lynch standing on Adam's doorstep in the early hours of the morning. His expression was unreadable.

"Parrish."

"What the hell, Ronan? It's 3am."

"You're still up aren't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

Silence.

"Well don't be rude Parrish. Aren't you going to let me in?"

Adam just stared at Ronan for a second before taking a small step back to let the other boy pass.

Adam shut the door and leaned against it. "Why are you here, Ronan?" asked Adam.

"Reasons."

"That's not really an answer."

"It was a stupid question," Ronan replied as he turned away to rifle through Adam's homework.

"Have you done all this tonight?"

"Yes."

"Go to bed you idiot."

Adam was too tired to figure out why Ronan was really there let alone argue with him so while Ronan had his back turned he tugged his shirt over his head, pulled off his jeans and climbed into bed. Even though he was ridiculously tired, it took Adam a while to calm the rapid rhythm of his heart while Ronan just stood there watching him drift off to sleep.

After a few minutes Ronan settled down in Adam's chair with his Latin homework in front of him. Adam's handwriting got messier as the page went on so Ronan thought he'd get away with a few adjustments. He made some corrections and finished the last sentence that Adam hadn't managed to complete since he was interrupted and then put it to one side.

Adam's breathing had evened out so Ronan let his eyes wander over the elegant lines of his face and wondered what it would be like to run his fingertips over those delicate cheekbones... He was getting carried away. He was here to look after his friend, nothing more. He grabbed one of Adam's jumpers to use as a pillow and curled up on the floor beside the bed. He matched his breathing with Adam's and let sleep take him. He didn't dream.

* * *

Adam woke up feeling groggy and dazed but that soon faded as panic set in when he realised how much light was streaming through the windows. The clock confirmed his suspicions. He needed to be at work in under 10 minutes. Cursing at his own stupidity, he swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up but instead of being met with wooden floorboards his feet found soft flesh.

"Ow! Goddamnit Parrish, watch where you're stepping," grumbled Ronan from the floor.

"You're still here?" Adam asked, a little surprised.

"Don't sound so disappointed. Not everyone has the pleasure of seeing this handsome face when they wake up in the morning."

Adam tugged his covers up over his chest self consciously. "Just please get out of my way. I'm late for work."

"Calm down. I'll give you a lift."

Adam started to protest but quieted instantly when Ronan reached up and touched a finger to his lips. Nothing more was said on the matter.

* * *

It'd been a long day. Adam was just starting his walk home since getting a lift with Ronan that morning had meant he didn't have his bike. This was the first chance he'd had to actually think about last night's events. When Ronan first showed up, Adam had thought he'd been drinking and hadn't made it back to Monmouth and needed a place to crash, but he soon realised Ronan was as sober as could be. So why had he ended up on Adam's doorstep? Who knew.

Adam arrived at St Agnes with slightly more bounce in his step than usual. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before by any means but it was definitely more than he got on average. However, his mood dampened when he saw the pile of work waiting for him inside. After a quick shower, he was back at his desk working away while the world darkened around him.

* * *

Ronan stood on Adam's doorstep wondering when he'd decided that St Agnes was his destination. Before he could change his mind, he checked the lights were still on inside and pushed open the door.

God this guy was insane. Saturday night and he was still working at midnight. Ronan shut the door behind him and saw the other boy startle.

"Evening Parrish," said Ronan, making his identity known.

Adam shifted in his seat so he could see his visitor. "You again?"

"You wouldn't have any fun without me. It's Saturday night - well it was - and you need to loosen up."

"If my grades drop-"

"Shut up. It's one night."

Ronan could see Adam debating whether to kick him out or not but in the end curiosity won.

"What's that?" Adam asked, nodding at the box under Ronan's arm. He could already guess from the pleasant smell filling the room.

"I was wondering if you'd ever ask." Ronan deposited the box on Adam's desk. "See for yourself."

Adam had been right - it was a pizza from Nino's. Ronan had stopped by to say hi to Blue and she had insisted he bring this back with him.

"Ronan..." Adam started, but trailed off.

"Oh don't worry, half is for me."

Adam rolled his eyes but he could see that Ronan knew what he was getting at. He didn't need charity. Never mind the fact he hadn't eaten anything substantial since lunchtime. But yet again Adam found himself too tired or just unwilling to argue so he tucked in.

They ate in comfortable silence, both stealing glances at each other when the other boy wasn't looking. Ronan was perched on the end of Adam's bed, leaning over Adam every time he reached for another slice of pizza. Luckily, this was the last piece. Adam shook his head and had to look away when Ronan licked his fingers clean so he missed Ronan smirk into his hand, quite aware of the effect his actions were having.

"Come on, pretty boy, time for bed." Ronan stood up and slid the pizza box off Adam's desk into the bin before standing behind Adam and tipping his chair forward so he had no choice but to move.

"Have you decided this is your place now? Just because you paid my rent once does not mean-"

"Parrish." Ronan cut him off sounding irritated. "The only reason I'm here is to make sure your skinny ass gets some sleep so save your breath."

Adam didn't know whether to be surprised that Ronan actually cared about his wellbeing or offended that he thought Adam couldn't take care of himself. They swapped places - Ronan slumping into Adam's chair and Adam sitting on his bed.

"I wouldn't mind a little privacy," hinted Adam, but Ronan didn't budge.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Parrish."

"This is... different," said Adam, the tips of his ears reddening. Ronan still didn't move. "Fine."

Adam turned to face Ronan square on, and although his cheeks were slightly flushed, he managed to plaster on a smirk and stare Ronan in the eyes as he stripped down to his plain white boxers. Now it was Ronan's turn to blush.

Adam was the first to break eye contact. He crawled into bed and asked, "Are you staying?"

He heard a faint grunt indicating Ronan was going to be spending the night. "Turn the light off when you're ready then. There's a blanket over there," he said, pointing to the corner of the room.

Adam turned over and closed his eyes, listening to Ronan shuffling about the room as he sorted himself out. Finally, the lights flickered out and the only sound was their slightly laboured breathing until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they headed their separate ways as Ronan went off to church and Adam made his way to work. They didn't talk about why they woke up in the same room or got dressed back to back. They didn't talk about the extra chair that appeared in the apartment overnight. They definitely didn't talk about the way Ronan fixed Adam's collar on his way out the door or the spare key Adam slipped into Ronan's back pocket. There was nothing to be said.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks or so these nighttime visits continued, Ronan arriving earlier and earlier each time. It got to the point where Adam realised he was rushing to get his homework finished in order to have more free time to spend together. One night, when Ronan arrived seven hours earlier than he did that first time, Adam let himself believe that maybe Ronan was no longer stopping by to make sure Adam got some sleep, but simply because they enjoyed each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've written so any feedback is welcome. Hope you enjoyed and will come back for more of these nerds:)


	2. Chapter 2

By now, Adam was used to bumping into Ronan on his way back from a shift, or getting home to find the lights on and his chair already occupied.

However, the next time Ronan turned up at St. Agnes, things were different.

Adam had come home to find Ronan slumped outside his door, wet through from the rain and a murderous look on his face.

"You could have let yourself in," Adam pointed out. "Instead of presenting me with this sorry sight."

"I needed to cool down," Ronan muttered into his shoulder as he remained blocking the doorway.

"It's not any warmer inside."

"Don't try to be funny. I meant my temper."

"I know, I know. But there'll be two of us in a foul mood if you don't let me in." Adam dug around in his pockets for his key while Ronan slowly rose to his feet.

* * *

Ronan hadn't meant to come to St. Agnes. Not this time. He was angry. At Declan. At life. At everyone and everything. Monmouth was not the place to be when he was like this and he'd been to the Barns that morning and didn't feel like making the drive back. But he'd had enough sense to find company so he'd ended up here.

* * *

An hour had passed, and both boys were near breaking point. Earlier on, when Ronan was sat alone by the door, the steady beat of the rain had reduced his anger to a simmer. Now, however, it was about to boil over. Ronan was not calming down and Adam was running out of ideas fast. In the end, he blurted out, "Lynch. Go shower. You stink," before he could think of the consequences.

Ronan didn't say a word, just turned sharply towards the bathroom and disappeared inside, slamming the door behind him.

Well, that could've been worse, Adam thought to himself.

* * *

Ronan watched the water spiral down the drain and let his anger wash away with it. He traced intricate patterns on the glass with his fingers and forced himself to calm down. He was with Adam so he couldn't do anything reckless like drive too fast or drink himself shitless meaning he had to find another way to control himself. Parrish had enough problems of his own without having to deal with Ronan's as well. Being angry wasn't helping anybody.

* * *

A different person emerged from the bathroom than the one who had entered. Not only in attitude but in looks, too. Gone were the damp clothes and hateful attitude, replaced with acres of bare, chiselled torso, glistening with stray water droplets. Adam fixed his gaze on the wall beside Ronan's head in an attempt to ignore whatever was stirring inside him. He mentally chastised himself for not being prepared.

"The water's fucking cold," Ronan said without heat.

Adam didn't care if that was all he got by way of apology or thanks, the defeated look in Ronan's eyes said enough. At that moment, Adam could see through Ronan's tough guy mask and saw the gratitude beneath. Gratitude for Adam's patience and lack of judgement. For being there when Ronan felt he had no-one else to go to.

Ronan hung up his wet clothes to dry and let himself fall back onto Adam's mattress, still only wearing a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Adam chucked some clean clothes at him and politely looked away as Ronan dressed. He stayed focused on his desk where his eyes could not see how his t-shirt clung to Ronan’s muscled form in all the right places.

"Teach me something," Ronan said out of the blue.

"What?" Adam tilted his head, puzzled.

"Teach me," Ronan repeated. "Geography, world hist, anything. Just talk." Just drown out my thoughts, he didn't say.

"Okay." Adam opened one of his books and began to read.

Ronan closed his eyes and listened to the lilt of Adam's voice, his accent slipping occasionally when he lost focus.

Adam reached a good stopping point and looked over at Ronan sprawled across his bed, chest rising and falling steadily. He realised that this time it was his turn to help Ronan sleep and not the other way round as it had been up until now.

That's what they did, these two impossible boys. Whether they chose to acknowledge it or not, they looked after one another.

* * *

Adam awoke to the the distinctive sound of the BMW pulling away. The growl of the engine told him it was definitely Ronan behind the wheel. He sat up to survey the room, groaning at his aching body. His mattress was shitty but the floor was worse. He'd share the bed with Lynch next time if he had to. And risk having his head bitten off? Can't have everything, he thought.

Getting to his feet, he quickly made his now unoccupied bed and as he did so something fell to the floor. Retrieving it, Adam found a bar of soap with a crumpled piece of paper attached. Scrawled across it in what could only be Ronan's handwriting, was:

'If you can't have warm water, at least have decent soap.'

Adam brought the gift to his nose, inhaling its scent. The smell was familiar but he couldn't place it.

Then a very unwelcome thought flashed through Adam's mind. Ronan had been at St. Agnes all night and the soap didn't have any packaging. It was a dream thing. So what the hell had Ronan been dreaming about in order to materialise a bar of scented soap?

* * *

Ronan made it back to Monmouth before Gansey woke up to maintain the pretence that nothing was amiss. And nothing was, as far as Gansey was concerned. Ronan was no longer angry and he was actually debating getting to school on time.

But he was frustrated. So utterly frustrated. Waking up in Adam's bed that morning, the first thing he saw was Adam curled up tight in a ball on the floor, his lips slightly parted as he slept. Glimpses of his dream came back to him. Ronan had almost groaned when he noticed the soap in his hands. That was when he knew he needed to get out of there before he did something he'd regret. One messily written note later and he was out the door.

Driving back, Ronan wanted to bash his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. He'd gotten over Adam Parrish. He'd accepted that nothing would happen between them and he was okay with that, even if he knew deep down he would always feel something for Adam. Yet here he was spending night after night at St. Agnes, pretending he was only there for Adam's benefit, lying to himself day in, day out. This was not the behaviour of a concerned friend; these were the actions of someone obsessed. He was most definitely not over Adam Parrish and didn't think he ever would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said earlier, i'm new to this so please comment, any feedback is welcome:) and the next chapter is where the real good stuff starts so stick around! also feel free to follow me on tumblr @dreampynch


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for this chapter - it was not what I had planned when I began writing so I hope you all enjoy suffering through it:))))))

It was the sixteenth time Ronan had visited St. Agnes. Not that Adam was counting.

Ronan had stayed away for a few days after the angry-rain-shower-bed episode and Adam would never admit to it but he had  _missed_ him. He missed the way Ronan’s energy made the apartment feel alive, the way everything he touched seemed more vivid than it had the moment before. He missed the elegant precision of Ronan's curses and the deep hum of his voice. He missed  _Ronan Lynch_. Fucking hell.

And now he was back.

* * *

Ronan ascended the steps up to Adam's apartment, taking time to collect himself. He didn’t know why he felt so uneasy. He was embarrassed about showing up in one of his moods the other night, yes, but Adam had understood and helped him out. So he shouldn’t have any reason to feel anxious that he wouldn’t be welcome. Nevertheless, this feeling had been making itself at home in the pit of his stomach, keeping him away from St. Agnes. He didn't let himself think about the idea that maybe he wasn’t worried about Adam not wanting him around, but rather about how much he himself wanted to be there. In fact, Ronan was filled with a cool sense of relief at the thought of Adam sending him away. It would make things so much easier.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked gently and pushed open the door.

* * *

The soft tap indicating Ronan’s arrival never failed to surprise Adam. Not only because he never really believed Ronan would return, but also because the quiet sound of his knock was so in contrast with Ronan Lynch’s overwhelming presence. He was a walking contradiction.

“Hey, Ronan,” said Adam in greeting. He glanced over at his friend and found that Ronan looked hesitant. Adam never thought he would have been able to describe Ronan with such a word.

"Hey, Parrish.” Ronan opened his mouth as if he was going to say more but the room remained quiet. Adam was about to break the silence but was cut off by Ronan’s quiet, “I’m sorry."

Adam was confused. Ronan Lynch was sorry? “What do you have to be sorry for?” he asked.

“Look, the other night...“ Ronan started. So that was what this was about. Ronan didn’t think he should have come to Adam in such a state. Was this why he had been staying away?

“Forget it,” said Adam abruptly.

“But-"

“No.” Adam stopped him again. “You have been nothing but kind to me these past few weeks. I don’t know why because God knows I don’t deserve it. You have nothing to apologise for.”

Adam had expected his words to ease the tension hardening the lines of Ronan’s face, but they only made Ronan’s expression more pained.

Ronan stayed utterly silent. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He wanted to confess how selfish he’d been, how he didn’t just come to take care of his friend but also to satisfy himself, to drink in everything about Adam Parrish. He was on the verge of spilling his second secret.

Every muscle in Ronan’s body went still as Adam slowly advanced towards him. He held his breath. “Ronan, are you okay?” Adam said gently, but Ronan could not reply. The other boy's hand was now resting lightly on his shoulder, meant as comfort. Involuntarily, Ronan placed his own hand on top of Adam’s cracked knuckles, his arm slung across himself. He let his thumb slide along Adam's calloused skin.

Ronan exhaled sharply and Adam felt the warm air brush against his cheek. They locked eyes. Adam saw a flicker of something in Ronan’s gaze and suddenly their faces were only inches apart, their breaths mingling. Ronan’s blue eyes bored into his own, silently questioning as he leaned imperceptibly closer.

Adam pulled away abruptly, his breath coming in short, wheezing gasps. He squeezed his eyes shut but an image of his father was imprinted behind his eyelids. He would find out. He would come for him. Adam would never be free from him. He cowered from the blow that would inevitably come when his father found out his despicable son had nearly kissed another boy.

But the hand that touched him was not curled into a fist and the body that surrounded him was not trying knock him to the ground. No, the arms that encircled him in a fierce embrace were holding him up.

An urgent whisper broke through Adam’s panic, the same words repeated over and over. _Adam, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You’re safe. Come back to me. Adam, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry..._

Adam finally came back to himself, the tears running down his cheeks mirrored on the face in front of him. He leaned his forehead against Ronan’s and returned his embrace, both their bodies wracked with sobs. They stayed like that, clutching each other, for what seemed like a lifetime, and even when their chests stopped heaving and their breaths no longer hitched, still they clung to one another for dear life.

* * *

What had seemed like a lifetime turned out to be just over an hour. The two boys stepped back, their minds reeling over what had just happened. Neither spoke for a long time.

Adam was the first to talk. His head was bowed, his eyes fixed on the floorboards. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“ _No_ ,” Ronan said firmly, shaking his head. “I should have asked. I should have known.” He sounded defeated.

“No, Ronan, it’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

“Adam,” Ronan pleaded, “don’t make this harder.” He ran his hand over his head and turned away towards the door. Just as his fingers reached the handle, he glanced back at Adam. “He doesn’t define you anymore, you know. Don’t let him hold any power over you.”

Adam looked up at that and gave Ronan a small smile. “Easier said than done."

“I know,” replied Ronan. And then one last, “I’m sorry,” before he pushed open the door. He tried to close it behind him but a hand caught his wrist. Ronan didn’t have the energy to shake it off.

“Stay."

“Adam…” Ronan’s voice was hoarse.

“Please."

Ronan lifted his eyes to meet Adam’s, and the sincerity in Adam’s gaze stopped him in his tracks.

"Please," Adam repeated, softer this time.

Ronan gave in to those pretty blue eyes.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Adam was lying in bed, wide awake. He couldn't quiet his thoughts enough to rest. He tried and tried and tried but sleep would not come. The boy on the floor was too distracting.

Ronan's breathing had evened out a while ago, settling into a steady rhythm. Adam rolled over and took in his sleeping frame. It was unusual for Ronan to drift off before him. Normally, he would wait until Adam fell asleep.

Suddenly, Adam couldn't bear Ronan's guilt over his own weakness. Ronan was right. He was allowed to be happy. He was his own person. He could choose his fate. He made a decision. So much for never sleeping on the floor again.

Ronan heard the rustle of sheets from behind him and struggled to keep his breathing steady. The creak of a floorboard and the crack of Adam's knee suggested he was just going to the bathroom. He was wrong.

Adam's body heat radiated against Ronan's back as he slipped under the blanket and sank to the floor beside him. Ronan fought to keep up his composure and the pretence that he was asleep as thin arms snaked around his waist and Adam's front pressed flush against the length of his back. Adam let out the tiniest of sighs and relaxed into him. Ronan's heart was racing and he was scared Adam would call him out, but before he knew it, the other boy was fast asleep. _Is this really happening?_ Ronan thought as he abandoned consciousness.

* * *

In the morning, Ronan feigned sleep again when Adam woke, letting his friend get up and dressed before he stirred. He had a chance at having what he wanted most in the world and he'd nearly lost it yesterday. He wasn't going to mess it up twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for putting you (and the boys) through that but I hope you liked it all the same. As always, please comment, any feedback is welcome:) I promise I will not get sidetracked in chapter 4! fluffier stuff to come:)


	4. Chapter 4

The five of them were at Monmouth, sprawled around the room while Gansey jabbered on about plans for the weekend and their next quest in search of Glendower. Adam was no longer listening - he was too caught up in the rhythm of Ronan's fingers drumming against the arm of his chair. Eventually, he tore his eyes away and checked the scratched face of his watch.

“Uh, Gansey, sorry…” Adam interrupted. "I've gotta head off," he finished, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

"I better be going too," added Blue.

"Oh, right. Right. Yes. Of course. See you both in the morning?" Gansey inquired.

"Bright and early," answered Blue. Adam nodded.

"Alright. Goodbye then."

"Bye," Noah chimed in.

"Wait. Parrish." Ronan pointed at Adam. "What time does your shift end?"

"Nine." Adam frowned in confusion.

Before he could ask "Why?", Blue butted in. "Mine ends at ten in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't, maggot."

"Love you too," sang Blue as she left the room. Adam followed close behind.

Gansey turned to Ronan in puzzlement. "What was that about?"

Ronan just shrugged. "Nothing to worry your royal ass about."

* * *

Ronan pulled up outside St. Agnes at quarter past nine. Was that reasonable? He didn't want to seem _too_ eager. He hadn't really needed to ask Adam what time he would be free - he'd known Adam's shifts off by heart for months - but he felt the need to give the other boy prior warning about his visit tonight in light of recent events.

Ronan’s mind cast itself back to last night. The feel of Adam’s breath on his mouth, his hand beneath his. Their lips tantalisingly close before Adam pulled away. But Ronan knew from the look in Adam's eyes that he would have let it go further if he could. If it wasn’t for his bastard of a father. Ronan remembered the heat of Adam’s body against his back, his arms around his waist and hoped he was right. He had to be right.

Ronan grabbed the small white plastic container from the passenger seat beside him before making his way inside.

"Hey, Parrish,” he said, turning to close the door behind him.

“Hey, Lynch,” replied Adam.

Ronan faced the other boy and thought, _shit. Holy fucking shit._ Adam was stood there, the arms of his overalls tied loosely round his waist, wearing only a tank top beneath. He had a smudge of something on his temple. Ronan clenched his jaw. He trained his eyes on Adam’s, trying to make the effect all this bare skin was having on him less obvious.

“I have something for you. For your hands,” Ronan managed to get out, gesturing to the container in his own hand. Adam reached for it but Ronan stopped him. It was now or never. “May I?” he asked softly.

Adam looked at him hesitantly but then nodded and sat down in his chair as Ronan unscrewed the lid. He lifted his hands, offering them to Ronan. Dipping his fingers in the tub, Ronan transferred the lotion to the back of Adam’s hands and then took those hands in his as he traced lazy circles over cracked skin with his thumbs. Adam sighed with pleasure and Ronan’s heart leapt at the sound. They stayed like that for a while, Ronan gently massaging his friend’s hands until he gave a slight tug, pulling Adam to his feet.

This movement caused a slight tension in the room, neither boy knowing quite what to do next. Ronan didn't want to initiate anything for fear of Adam's panic resurfacing. Eventually, he returned the lid to its container and set it to one side before taking hold of Adam's hands once more. 

This was futile, however, as Adam let go almost instantly in favour of framing Ronan's face, fingertips skimming his hairline. Ronan's breath caught as Adam leaned in. Their lips touched for the briefest of moments.

A pause.

"What was that, Parrish?" teased Ronan, but his voice was low and hoarse.

Except he barely managed to finish because Adam was already pulling him back, their lips crashing together, a tidal wave of passion. Soft skin slid over chapped skin, cheeks flushed, noses bumped. Ronan could feel Adam smile against him. He took advantage of Adam's slightly parted lips and ran his tongue across the other boy's teeth before deepening the kiss. Adam moaned into Ronan's mouth.

At that moment, both boys were thinking the same thing. This was it. This was what it was to feel _alive_.

One of Ronan's hands found its way underneath Adam's top, sliding over smooth skin and running up his spine, pulling them closer while Adam caressed Ronan's face like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Ronan's other hand tangled in Adam's hair, tugging slightly. They could feel each other's hearts pounding, bursting with affection. Adam smelt like oil and the tang of metal but the kiss tasted sweet. 

At last they broke apart, lips pink and swollen, breathing uneven. Adam nuzzled against Ronan's neck, while Ronan placed a tender kiss over the mark on his temple.

"Am I dreaming?" whispered Ronan.

He didn't realise he'd spoken aloud until Adam responded. "I thought you said you knew when you were awake," he teased.

"You make me doubt myself," said Ronan as he pressed another kiss to Adam's forehead. Then he held him at arms length as Adam stifled a yawn.

"Up," commanded Ronan, tapping Adam's forearm and the other boy obliged. Ronan lifted Adam's tank top over his head before shrugging out of his jacket and discarding his own shirt. They quickly stripped to their underwear and climbed into bed.

More kissing ensued, less urgent this time. Adam's fingers traced the lines of Ronan's chest while Ronan's gripped his slim waist. They wanted to learn the shape of each other, the feel of each other, how they both fitted together. They were a tangle of limbs and desire.

Adam gazed into Ronan's blue eyes filled with emotion and thought about how, in this moment, he wanted for nothing.

They drew each other closer.

Looked like he was safe to share the bed with Ronan after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much<3 feedback appreciated as always:) the next few chapters may take a little longer to update but I'll try my best not to keep you waiting too long!


	5. Chapter 5

Adam awoke to the tickle of hot breath on his skin. At some point during the night he had turned over and Ronan’s breath now stirred against the back of his neck. Surprisingly, it was a pleasant feeling when a shiver raced down his spine.

He was still in disbelief that this was actually happening. He had teased Ronan for asking if he was dreaming, but really it had been a valid question, one that he was asking himself. This was too good to be true. Adam hoped he could stay in this version of reality forever. It felt so unbelievably _right_ to wake up with this boy beside him. 

Slowly, he peeled back the covers and slid out of bed, being as careful as possible not to disturb the sleeping form still occupying the mattress. Adam paused before entering the bathroom, gazing back at the boy in his bed. Ronan looked at ease, as he rarely did these days, his jaw relaxed and his lips soft and slightly parted, not sharp as a razor’s edge as they so often used to be. Adam remembered when he had been wary of those lips - afraid, even. Afraid of the shapes they would make, of the words that would pour forth from them. He smiled to himself. He couldn’t imagine being afraid of them now. Not after he’d felt them against his own skin.

* * *

Adam had made sure to take some clothes with him for after he showered and emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Ronan had since woken up and changed and was sat on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly twisting the leather bands round his wrist.

“Mornin',” said Adam, letting his accent slip.

Ronan stared at him for a moment before replying, “Morning to you too."

“I guess we better head off?” Adam said it like a question, jerking his head towards the door.

“I guess so,” agreed Ronan, standing up and and stretching his arms above his head. Adam’s gaze was instantly drawn to the bare strip of tanned skin that peeked out from beneath Ronan’s t-shirt. It was pathetic, really, the effect it had on him.

Adam locked up and they both climbed into the BMW to make their way to Monmouth. It was Saturday morning and they were meeting up there before setting off on various Glendower-related missions.

As they were driving, Adam remembered something. “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask. Why the hell am I top of Latin?” he questioned Ronan. Since he’d been at Aglionby, he’d topped all his classes, the only exception being Latin which Ronan had claimed. Until now.

“Because, dumbass,” said Ronan, giving Adam a pointed glance before turning back to the road, "you were falling asleep at your desk at 3am a couple of weeks ago without finishing your homework because you don’t know when to fucking stop. So I’ve been kindly correcting your Latin assignments once you’ve gone to bed.” Adam was frowning at him now. “Don’t look so fucking ungrateful."

“I’m not.” Ronan grunted at that. “It’s just…” Adam didn’t know what to say. He’d noticed the extra ink on his work but hadn’t paid attention to the fact that it wasn’t his handwriting marking the page. “You don’t have to do it anymore. You didn’t in the first place. I won’t take this away from you."

“And how do you plan on stopping me?” Ronan fired back. Then, a little more gently, “We both know you need it more than I do, Parrish."

All Adam could think of to say was, “Help me, then. Don’t let me take the credit for your work. Teach me instead."

After a pause, Ronan nodded and that was that.

* * *

Blue beat them to Monmouth. “Hey, Adam. Hey, asshole."

Ronan glared at her but didn’t respond. Adam just smiled.

“Ah, there you are,” said Gansey as he emerged from the kitchen/bathroom/laundry room, flicking off the lights. Adam didn’t know why they had been on in the first place since his friend’s yellow polo shirt was a light source in itself.

“I really wish you wouldn’t wear that top,” announced Blue.

“I happen to be rather fond of it,” said Gansey, unperturbed. “Anyway, we have much more important things to do than discuss my fashion taste."

“Like discuss mine,” Blue interjected, strutting towards the door. Ronan found this incredibly funny.

“Maybe if Noah was here. But we have places to be,” continued Gansey. “Adam, we’ll head to the store for supplies. Blue, Ronan, we’ll see you at Cabeswater."

* * *

The morning passed as normal, their search for the sleeping king strengthening their friendship day after day, if that was even possible anymore. They grabbed some lunch at noon and ate under the trees in dappled sunshine. Ronan flicked a grape at Adam which soon became a game of how many he could catch in his mouth. Blue and Gansey lay on the floor watching with amusement.

* * *

When they returned to Monmouth that evening, Noah had appeared.

“Guys, can we go to Nino’s tonight?"

“Noah, you don’t even need to eat,” Blue pointed out. “Not to mention the fact that I spend half my life there anyway."

“Please,” begged Noah, even though he didn’t need to. Everyone had started heading back towards the car park the first time he’d asked.

At Nino's, they slid into their usual booth and ordered their usual meals. Unfortunately, Adam was sat across from Ronan and it took all his willpower not to just stare at him. Gansey, Blue and Noah began discussing a film they'd stayed up to watch last night. Blue was ranting about how the female characters were just there to be love interests and that she should've just gone home after her shift because it wasn't worth her time. Then she stopped, realising her mistake.

"Ah," said Ronan, jumping at the opportunity to make Blue squirm. "That's why you beat us to Monmouth this morning. You never left."

"And?" challenged Blue, but her fierce demeanour was betrayed by the blush warming her cheeks.

Noah was the one to come to her rescue, much to Ronan's dismay. "Blue, you should ask Ronan where _he_ was last night."

Blue looked at him. "That's confidential," he said.

"Adam, do you know?" asked Blue, but received no response. Adam was too busy staring at Ronan's lips pursed around his straw, the way his jaw set when attention was focused on him. He could feel the warmth of Ronan's calf pressed against his own beneath the table.

"Adam?" Gansey's voice broke through his daze.

"Uh, sorry, what?" Adam said, embarrassed. He hoped the focus of his attention hadn't been obvious.

"Do you know where Ronan was last night?" Blue repeated. "He won't tell us."

Adam felt a sharp pain in his leg as well as Ronan's piercing stare fixed on him. "Uh, no," he answered. Ronan needn't have worried. Adam wasn't ready to share whatever this was between them either.

They finished the rest of their food and Gansey tried to pay for everyone's and Adam and Blue protested as they always did. Things were the same on the outside, but Adam couldn't help but feel that things were shifting on the inside for all of them.

Ronan dropped Adam off at St Agnes and drove off without a word, leaving Adam a little upset. He'd hoped that if Ronan hadn't stayed over again he'd at least get a goodbye kiss. The unpleasant thought that last night really had been just a dream wormed its way into his head, taunting him as he sank into a restless sleep.

* * *

Adam awoke to a dark figure stalking around his room, tapping on every available surface.

"At last, Sleeping Beauty awakes."

Adam rubbed his eyes. "Doesn't she wake up because the prince kissed her?" Adam hinted. He couldn't help himself.

Ronan smirked as he spoke, "Nice try, Parrish. Now, come on. We're going for a drive." He said it like it was the most exciting thing in the world, accompanied with a dramatic arm gesture.

"In the middle of the night? I thought you were meant to be helping me sleep."

"Tonight's an exception. Now hurry up," urged Ronan, getting impatient.

"Fine, fine." Adam had tossed and turned during the little sleep he'd gotten and was now attempting to untangle himself from the sheets. He was unsuccessful. As he tried to stand, he tripped and fell straight into Ronan who caught him by the shoulders. They were both rendered speechless by the feel of Ronan's hands on Adam's bare skin.

Once Adam had got dressed and shrugged on a jacket, they left the apartment and headed for the waiting BMW. The car was a creature of the night, it's charcoal paint gleaming under the streetlight. It was sleek and sexy and said Ronan all over it. It suited him perfectly.

They climbed in and were off in no time. It was just the two of them, the car and the road. Nothing else mattered. Adam could almost see why Ronan enjoyed racing so much. The BMW was a growling shadow in the darkness, streaking along Henrietta roads.

"Put some music on, Parrish," Ronan suggested and Adam obliged, reaching for the radio. They turned sharply and his finger accidentally hit the CD eject button. A disk emerged, labelled simply in Ronan's handwriting: ADAM.

"What's this?" Adam pried, waving the CD in Ronan's face.

"Give me that!" demanded Ronan, trying to snatch it from Adam's grasp but he was too slow.

"No, I'm intrigued. I want to listen." Adam reinserted the disk and pressed play. He didn't know what to make of this. Much to his surprise, _I Wanna Be Yours_ by Arctic Monkeys came rolling from the speakers, slow and enticing. Ronan groaned and ran his hand over his hair. Neither of them spoke until Ronan announced they'd reached their destination.

"Where are we?" asked Adam, as Ronan shut off the engine. They had pulled off the main road and were now parked somewhere well above Henrietta.

"Doesn't matter. Follow me."

Adam trailed after Ronan as he walked off, but stopped to gaze over the town and at the mountains beyond. It really was magical at nighttime. He turned back to catch up with Ronan but the other boy had disappeared.

"Up here, Parrish." Adam looked up and found Ronan reaching out a hand from where he was crouched on the branch of a tree. Adam batted it away.

"I am capable of climbing a tree, you know," said Adam, now perching beside Ronan.

They ascended further until they reached a wider branch where Ronan sat down. He shuffled along to make space for Adam.

The view was breathtaking. It was a clear sky filled with twinkling stars and the valley was awash with moonlight.

"It's beautiful," breathed Adam.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to say 'just like you'?"

Adam chuckled. "How cheesy."

They sat there, thighs pressed together, legs dangling into thin air as they admired the landscape. At some point, Adam rested his head on Ronan's shoulder, and Ronan's arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

After a while, they made their way back to the car, hand in hand. Adam stopped as Ronan sat on the hood instead of getting in. The look in his eyes was dangerous but Adam didn’t care. He did exactly as Ronan was suggesting.

Ronan locked his legs around him as he stood between them, taking the other boy’s face in his hand. Adam went straight for Ronan’s neck, kissing and sucking until he heard a groan. He licked his way along Ronan’s jaw until he reached the edge of his mouth, as Ronan’s hands slid under his top moving over his smooth chest. Then, Adam took Ronan’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently. Ronan moaned loudly, his nails scraping Adam’s skin, his eyes closed with pleasure. Adam revelled in the knowledge that Ronan was coming undone beneath him, because of him.

Ronan couldn’t take anymore of this. He took Adam by the shoulders, pulling him close and kissed him hungrily. Adam’s tongue was teasing and flicking, causing Ronan to groan again. He couldn’t keep quiet. Their lips smacked as they pulled apart for breath and all of a sudden Adam was pushing him down onto his back, their bodies pressing together as he leaned over.

They kissed again, lips sliding over each other as hands roamed, trying to learn every inch of the other’s body. Ronan gasped as Adam lifted his knee so his thigh would graze Ronan’s crotch. Adam smirked at his reaction.

Ronan retaliated by pushing Adam back and getting to his feet, manoeuvring them until he had Adam pinned against the passenger door. He tugged Adam’s shirt down and trailed kisses along his collarbone, stopping to suck a bruise just above. He tangled his fingers in Adam’s hair and tugged slightly, and finally he enticed a moan out of Adam. He smiled against his throat.

Ronan let go of Adam and moved to open the back door of the car. He took off his jacket and climbed in, lying down across the backseat. “Come here,” he said, patting his stomach.

Adam got in, shutting the door behind him as Ronan folded his jacket to use as a pillow. It was a squeeze but Adam managed to lie down alongside Ronan, resting his head on the other boy’s chest and felt a hand on his back.

Adam matched his breathing with the rise and fall of Ronan’s chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took longer to update, school's a pain. but it's extra long to make up for it! hope you enjoy more of these two idiots being madly in love<3 feedback is always welcome and maybe go follow me on tumblr @dreampynch?:)


End file.
